<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Day In July by ScarletteStar1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163958">Cold Day In July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1'>ScarletteStar1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple has to pull out all the stops to assuage Belle when he angers her. . . yet again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Day In July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can not believe you have done this to me again!" Belle fumed. She put her hand over a cut glass paperweight and for a moment Gold thought she would pick it up and hurl it at him.</p><p>"Belle, please," he tried. He opened his palms in front of him in supplication. He'd gladly have knelt at her feet in absolute submission if it would have given her even a moment's pause in her fury. "Can we just take a moment and talk about this? I know I can explain. Sweetheart, please."</p><p>"No!" she yelled, actually yelled, at him. "Don't you dare 'sweetheart' me. You have always said magic comes with a price, and this time it cost you my heart, Rumplestiltskin." Tears flowed freely down her flushed cheeks. She reached for her chest as if it actually ached and doubled over upon herself with the effort of her weeping.</p><p>"Oh, gods above, oh Belle. You don't understand." Unable to withstand the pain writ across her face, he took a step toward her. He had to hold her. If only he could capture her in his arms and make her understand!</p><p>"Get away from me, you monster!" she hissed. "I don't want to hear any of your feeble explanations. It will be a cold day in July before I ever allow you to talk to me again!" With that, she stormed from the shop.</p><p>*********</p><p>Belle woke soaked in sweat, to the sounds of people chattering in the street outside her room at Granny's. Looking at her clock, she saw it was early. She'd barely gotten three hours of sleep after crying over a burger she couldn't even eat with Ruby the night before. Rubbing her eyes, she dragged herself from her bed and realized her air conditioner had stopped in the middle of the night. </p><p>Her face felt puffy. She went to her bathroom to splash some cold water on herself, but found the tap was warm no matter how long she ran it. "What the hell," she mumbled and pulled her hair up into a messy bun to get it off of her sweaty neck. </p><p>The noise outside had not abated, and demanded her attention. Throwing open her curtains, she saw what caused the commotion. </p><p>She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times, certain she was still dreaming. </p><p>Outside her window, a snow storm fell in a neat patch. About six inches of snow had gathered already at the foot of her room, but elsewhere in the town of Storybrook it was a perfect hot, hazy and humid July day.</p><p>Belle gasped and shoved her feet into her slippers. She dashed down the hall. Granny tried to stop her in the lobby to ask if she knew anything about the mysterious snow storm, but Belle continued outside in her sleep shorts and cami.</p><p>Leaning on his cane, he stood in a perfectly pressed black suit and maroon shirt in the drifting snow.</p><p>"Rumple?" she said. "What on earth is this?"</p><p>"Well, I believe it is a cold day in July," he smiled sheepishly. "Will you talk to me now, Belle," he asked and extended his hand to her.</p><p>"More magic," she scoffed but stepped into the snow.</p><p>"I had to get your attention. Hear me out. I promise if you hear what I have to say and then want nothing to do with me, I won't bother you again."</p><p>"Oh, you promise, do you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Very well then," she said and pressed her lips together in a tight line. Crossing her arms over her chest she waited.</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you with a gift. I wanted to give you a copy of the very same book you first read to me back at my castle. The idea of it obsessed me, and I looked to the services of a purveyor of rare artifacts. The mysterious meeting and the magic you witnessed, well it had to do with me wanting to find that book for you, Belle."</p><p>"You hit that man, Rumple! I saw you! Are you trying to tell me that was just over a book?" Belle shivered and brushed snowflakes off her arms. </p><p>"I know. I'm a fool for losing my temper, but he tried to trick me into believing he had a path to finding Bae, and when I didn't believe him, he threatened you. It was unwise of me to fall in with such an unsavory character. I am sorry, Belle."</p><p>"How many times can one person possibly say they are sorry to me?" she asked and felt a tide of fresh tears rise within her. All she wanted was to rush into his arms. . . and yet. . .</p><p>"Belle, you've always seen the man beneath the monster, but you know who I am." He stepped closer to her and reached for her arms. Instantly, she felt warmth course through her. "I need you. I need your love, but I need you to love all of me and if I have to apologize a hundred times every day for the rest of my life, then let it be." His face crumpled with sorrow. Belle cupped his neck with her hands and pulled his face down so she could kiss his furrowed forehead.</p><p>"It is unrealistic to ask you to give up magic forever. I know this. But violence. . . Rumple, I cannot abide it!" </p><p>"I know," he sighed pitifully. "Belle, I will try to do better. I promise you I will try every day my love." He closed his eyes and lowered his head and unable to resist, she kissed the snowflakes off of both of his eyelids. </p><p>"The snowstorm was a little much," she whispered.</p><p>"Shall I make it stop?"</p><p>"Yes. Please," she chuckled and nuzzled his nose.</p><p>"Do you forgive me, Belle?"</p><p>"I haven't quite made up my mind yet. But it certainly would help if you order me some hot breakfast while I put on some clothes."</p><p>"Then that is what I will do," he agreed.</p><p>The snow vanished, and they held hands until time and space demanded they go their separate ways, and even then, they did not let go until the very last moment.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>